HAEHYUK HE WILL BE LOVE
by clank.bubble
Summary: Melihat tatapan mu sudah membuat ku nyaman,Serasa dunia yang kejam ini bisa ku kalah-kan jika melihat senyum mu. Bahkan jika dunia membuat ku menangis, Kau salalu ada untuk untuk ku. Kau benar benar menepati janji mu/HAEHYUK FANFIC/


**HE WILL BE LOVE**

 **Main Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

 **Genre : Friendship, Romance**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE.**

 **Note : Cerita Ini murni dari ide aku sendiri,hehe tolong jangan jadi pembaca gelap karena aku mau tau pentapat kalian tentang cerita ini^^ selamat membaca..**

 **SARAN DAN KRITIK SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _I wanna make yau smile_

 _._

 _._

Suasana pagi yang cerah ini, bukan- _kah_ awalan dari hari yang menyenangkan? Jawabanya _tidak!_ untuk seorang remaja yang bernama Lee hyukjae biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk. bagaimana tidak menyenangkan suasana pagi hari ini sudah di temani dengan suara _teriak—an dan maki—an_ dari kedua orang tuanya. Yeah, seperti inilah awal hari Eunhyuk tiap _hari—nya._

"bisakah _kalian_ berhenti bertengkar?! Apakah itu menjadi _ke senangan_ kalian jika tiap hari kalian selalu bertengkar, _hah?!_ "

"berhenti ber _teriak_ di depan orang tua— _mu!"_

"apakah itu penting untuk aku dengar kan,sekarang? _ayah_ selalu bertengkar tanpa memikirkan perasaan ku yang selalu tertekan dengan pertengkaran kalian. _Hah_ aku lupa _ayah_ memang tidak pernah atau bahkan tidak akan mengerti perasaan _ku" ketus_ Eunhyuk yang langsung meninggal kan rumah nya, baru pertama kali ini Eunhyuk ber bicara panjang kepada kedua orang tuanya.

Kalian tahu? Semenjak ibu kandung Eunhyuk meninggal _ayah nya_ menjadi seorang workaholik sangat ter—obsesi dengan pekerjaan, dan ayah nya pu menikah dengan perempuan yang ia selikuhkan saat ibu Eunhyuk masih hidup, tapi tak menunggu waktu lama ayah Eunhyuk selalu _bertengkar dengan_ perempuan yang menjadi istri keduanyaatau pun membicara kan masalah _pekerjaan_ mereka _masing-masing._

.

.

.

"apakah kau baik-baik saja,hyuk?" tanya Donghae hati-hati

" _hm._ "

 _Selalu seperti ini._

"aku tidak sedang berbicara dengan sebuah _batu_ sekarang."

"apa mau mu?"

"ada apa dengan _mu?_ Orangtua mu bertengkar _lagi?"_

"untuk apa kau bertanya, kalau sudah tau jawabanya!"

" _ikut_ aku" ucap Donghae sambil menarik tangan Eunhyuk

Donghae adalah salah satu orang yang mau beteman dengan Eunhyuk, bukan nya yang lain tidak mau berteman dengan Eunhyuk hanya saja, mereka semua malas yang harus berhadapan dengan sikap Eunhyuk yang dingin dan _irit bicara_ itu _._ Dan Donghae lah yang mengerti keadaan Eunhyuk yang seperti apa.

Semenjak berkenalan dengan Eunhyuk, Donghae merasa ada yang berbeda seperti ada rasa yang lain mungkin rasa seperti ingin... _memiliki dan melindungi_. hanya saja Donghae terlalu malu untuk mengucapkan nya secara langsung ke Eunhyuk lagi pula sulit untuk meruntuhkan sikap Eunhyuk yang _irit bicara._

" _lepaskan_ tangan ku! Kau ingin mengajak ku mem _bolos,hah_ " teriak Eunhyuk yang terus menghentakan tanganya dari genggaman Donghae

Disinilah mereka sungai Han, tempat favorite Donghae begitu pula Eunhyuk ini juga menjadi tempat favorite nya pada saat ia _membolos_ sekolah. Tempat yang nyaman dan sunyi jauh dari teriak kan orang tuanya pada saat bertengkar.

"untuk apa? Bukan kah kau sering _bolos_ sekolah. Hari ini aku akan menemanimu untuk bolos sekolah"

"kau gila, _hah!"_

"bisa kah kau berhenti berteriak!"

"kau sudah cukup hebat untuk membentak ku,HAH!"

"maaf kan aku, bukan maksud ku untuk membentakmu"

"kau tau, aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu"

"kalau begitu _menangis lah"_

"hah?" _sontak_ Eunhyuk pun terperanjat, dengan apa yang donghae kata kan. _Menangis dia bilang? Yang benar saja,itu konyol Donghae!_

"menangis lah. aku tahu saat dirumah, kau tak pernah menangis saat orangtua mu selalu bertengkar"

"kau gila _donghae"_

Tiba-tiba donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan sendu yang bersinar,membuat Eunhyuk sedikit berdebar, karena jujur saja semenjak ia hidup tidak ada yang pernah menatap ia dengan tatapan yang begitu _tulus_ selain Donghae.

"aku _akan_ siap jadi menjadi pendengar setia _mu,_ jika kau mau bercerita"

"apa yang kau katakan Donghae? Itu _konyol,_ kau tahu?

Meski gugup Eunhyuk masih bisa mengkontrol dirinya, yang benar saja Eunhyuk bisa menjadi orang yang _berbeda_ pada saat berdua dengan Donghae. Yang tadinya diam dan tidak peduli dengan se—kelilingnya menjadi salah tingkah seperti ini.

"kau tahu? Menangis bisa menghilangkan beban pikiran _kita"_

"kalau begitu kau saja yang _menangis_ , aku rasa sekarang kau yang beban pikiran nya _menumpuk_ " Eunhyuk tersenyum, itu pertama kalinya untuk Donghae yang sedari tadi menatap kearah Eunhyuk melihat ia tersenyum. Dongahe akui senyum Eunhyuk sangat manis dari yang donghae pikirkan

"kau tersenyum hyuk"

"a—pa?" Eunhyuk pun langsung mengubah ke wajahnya menjadi datar seperti semula.

"kau lebih _manis_ jika tersenyum, _Hyuk_ "

"bisa kah kau diam?!"

 _He had some trouble with himself_

 _I've had you so many times but somehow..._

 _I want more , see you smile_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **O oHE WILL BE LOVEoO**

Tanpa mereka sadari hari pun sudah semakin sore dan _agak_ gelap, seperti mau _hujan._ Karena masing-masing dari mereka tetap diam tidak berani memulai pembicaraan, jadilah seperti ini hanya angin yang menemani kesunyian antara mereka. Karena saling bergelut dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

 _Tuk_

 _Tuk_

Dan.. benar saja hujan pun turun, walau baru sedikit

"kau tidak mau pulang? Sudah hujan, aku tidak mau kau sakit jika terus disini" kata Donghae yang langsung bangkit dari duduknya di _rerumputan_

" _hm."_ Eunhyuk pun langsung bangkit dari duduk nya, dan berjalan duluan meninggalkan Donghae, yang kebingungan dengan sikap tiba-tiba Eunhyuk. Walupun sudah terbiasa tetap saja Donghae bingung dengan perbandingan sikap Eunhyuk yang tadi dan _sekarang_ ini.

"kau baik-baik saja kan, _hyuk?"_ susul Donghae

Eunhyuk pun hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan pertanyaan donghae.

Hujan pun semakin besar dan mereka masih terjebak didalam hujan yang tiba-tiba menjadi besar ini.

"ayo lari hyuk!" kata Donghae berlari sambil memegang tangan Eunhyuk.

Disinilah mereka haltte bus,yang sudah tak terpakai, sangat lumayan untuk berteduh di hujan yang begitu lebat ini.

Donghae yang melihat Eunhyuk kedingan itu pun langsung melepaskan blazer sekolahnya dan langsung memakai kan kepundak Eunhyuk

"aku tahu kau kedinginan, pakailah jangan dilepas. Tidak ada penolakan" ucap donghae yang tau akan dapat penolakan dari Eunhyuk, tapi Eunhyuk hanya menanggapi nya dengan diam. Walaupun sebenarnya ia sedang gugup sekarang, untung saja Donghae tidak tahu.

"kau tahu, aku sangat membenci hujan"

"huh?"

"kau janji akan menjadi pendengar setia cerita ku kan, Donghae?"

Donghae pun mengangguk mantap, karena baru kali ini Eunhyuk membuka mulut untuk bercerita tentang kehidupanya.

"karena hujan lah awal dari penderitaan ku di mulai, dimulai dari ayah ku yang ketahuan selingkuh oleh ibu kandung ku. Dan parahnya lagi ayah ku selingkuh dengan seketaris di perusahaan ayah ku, seketaris tersebut adalah adik dari ibu kandung _ku._ Mereka ketahuan bercinta saat aku dan ibu ku pergi ke rumah sakit yang saat itu nenek ku meninggal dunia. Pada saat aku dan ibu ku sampai dirumah, ibu ku melihat ayah ku sedang bercinta dengan adik ibu ku di dalam kamar. Aku pun melihat dengan mata ku sendiri bahwa ayah ku selingkuh, aku pun baru menyadarinya karena apa akata teman-teman ku benar. Ayah ku selingkuh.. sejak kejadian itu ibu ku selalu menutup rapat rapat kejadian itu dia menganggap bahwa hari itu tak pernah ada. Ibu ku seperti orang gila, ia selalu membiarkan ayah ku selingkuh. Dia seperti ter obsesi oleh ayah ku, ibu ku selalu menangis pada malam hari di hujan lebat. Ibuku terus menangis berteriak bahkan memaki siapa pun yang menyuruh ia berhenti untuk menangis. Ibuku selalu memukul ku dengan kayu jika aku menyuruhnya berhenti menangis, tidak lamanya ibu ku meng akhiri hidup nya dengan menabrakan dirinya dengan truk yang sangat besar, kejadian itu terjadi pada saat hujan lebat. Aku.. _hiks_ melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bahwa ibu ku bercucuran darah dia.. _hiks meninggal—"_

Tanpa Eunhyuk sadari isakan pun keluar dari mulutnya, sudah lama sejak ibu nya menginggal ia tak pernah menangis. Donghae pun langsung memeluk Eunhyuk dan satu tangan nya ia gunakan untuk mengelus punggung Eunhyuk, satu tangannya lagi ia gunakan untuk mengelap air mata Eunhyuk

"dia _meninggal.. hiks_ tak lamanya ayah ku menikah dengan wanita jalang itu _hiks, ayah ku_ tidak pernah lahi mengerti perasaan ku hiks.. dia lebih memilih _jalang_ itu. _haha"_ Eunhyuk pun tertawa getir, jujur saja Donghae sangat tak suka meliat tatapan kosong Eunhyuk seperti ini

" _menangis lah,_ bila itu membuat mu tenang"

" _hiks.."_

"aku akan membuat mu bahagia, aku akan mengembalikan senyum mu. Aku janji akan membuat mu nyaman. Aku akan menyembuhkan luka masa lalu mu dan aku akan selalu ada untuk mu,hyuk"

"apa aku terlihat begitu menyedihkan? Hingga kau berkata begitu _menjijikan_ seperti itu"

"aku serius, jadilah kekasih ku maka aku akan membahagiakan mu selalu"

"kau gila hah?!" Eunhyuk pun langsung melepaskan pelukanya dari Donghae

"anggap saja aku ini orang gila, yang sangat ingin memiliki mu"

"kau tahu? Aku tidak ingin mempunyai _kekasih_ yang gila"

"hah?"

"aku juga _mencintai mu_ bodoh" meski gugup Euhyuk tetap mengucapkan nya dengan lancar

" _k—kau ?"_ Donghae yang kebingungan dengan pengakuan Eunhyuk itu

"apa kau tuli hah?! Ingat ya, aku tidak akan mengucapkanya dua kali"

Donghae pun langsung menarik Eunhyuk dan memeluknya sangat erat.

"apa aku harus menangis seperti itu baru kau mau menyatakan cinta kepada ku?"

"jadi selama ini kau menungguku?"

"tentu saja bodoh!"

"aku juga mencintai mu, aku janji akan salalu ada untuk mu"

"aku benci kau mengatakan janji seperti itu."

"lalu apa yang yang kau sukai?" tanya Donghae sambil melonggarkan pelukanya dan menatap mata Eunhyuk dalam.

"cium aku." Walau begitu pelan tetap saja masih terdengar oleh Donghae. Donghae pun langsung membungkam bibir Eunhyuk dengan bibir tipisnya, tidak ada kesan tergesa gesa. Ciuman itu terjadi sangat lembut

"Aku mencintai mu, terima kasih."

Donghae pun langsung mengecup lembut kening Eunhyuk.

"Aku juga mencintai mu, dan berhentilah menjadi Eunhyuk yang pendiam, Aku ingin kau ceria seperti dulu"

"aku tahu itu, akan ku usahakan"

"aku akan selalu ada untuk mu. Berdiri di belakang mu, bersiap untuk memeluk mu"

Eunhyuk pun hanya tersenyum mendengar hal tulus yang di ucapkan oleh Donghae, sederhana tapi cukup membuat hatinya menghangat. Eunhyuk pun langsung memeluk erat Donghae.

 _Melihat tatapan mu sudah membuat ku nyaman_

 _Serasa dunia yang kejam ini bisa ku kalah kan jika melihat senyum mu_

 _Bahkan jika dunia membuat ku menangis_

 _Kau salalu ada untuk untuk ku_

 _Kau benar benar menepati janji mu_

 _Kau lah alasan.._

 _mengapa aku masih hidup di dunia yang kejam ini_

 _._

 _._

 **E ND**

 **HAIII^^**

 **Ini fanfic pertama ku, semoga tidak begitu mengecewakan. Karena oneshoot itu sangat baik buat jadi pemulaaan,hehe maaf yaa aku masih amatiran ngetiknya jadi agak membosan kan bacaanya. Maaaf banget yaaa kurang memuaskan namanya juga masih amatiran hehe, tapi ini juujur fanfic ini murni dari pikiran akuuuu. AKU SANGAT BUTUH KRITIK DAN SARAN KALIAN. Soalnya aku mau tau kemampuan aku nulis cerita itu semana. Terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca fanfic abal ini hihi^^ sampai jumpa di fanfic selanjutnyaaaaaaa.. LOVE YAA^^**

 **TERIMA KASIH, ^^**


End file.
